


Whogate...

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Manip, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a manip and then wrote a little ficlet to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whogate...

“The key’s stuck!” The Doctor looked up with a confused expression on his face. “Who is that woman?”

“She seemed to know you, Doc,” John said folding his arms across his chest and trying to school his expression into something intimidating. “Don’t worry, Rodney and I will protect you.”

“Speak for yourself, Colonel,” Rodney said before turning to The Doctor. “Better get that thing open. She’s moving pretty fast.”

 

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks!


End file.
